A Supernatural Life
by MCollins18
Summary: Destiny Williams had been friends with Sam and Dean in the past. For 16 years she's been living the hunter lifestyle with nobody to help her. Now when she needs help the most she returns to Sam and Dean and she finds that they've made a new friend since she left. Will she let her emotions get the best of her? Cas & OC Mostly follows the episodes. Please review, favorite, and follow
1. Chapter 1

Destiny Williams was sitting all alone in the bar. Pervy guys had been hitting on her all night but she knew she couldn't leave. It had been years but she really needed their help. They were the only ones who knew about this stuff. This was their business. The "family business" as Dean used to call it. She wondered if he would even remember her. She knew Sam would remember her. They were close when they were teenagers. The two men walked in and sat at the opposite end of the counter.

"Excuse me," she said, casually walking up behind them.

"Why hello there," said Dean obviously trying to flirt with her already.

"Come on Dean. You know we will never get along THAT well," she replied.

"Wait, how do you know his name?" asked Sam.

"You guys are Sam and Dean Winchester. You saved me from those demons that possessed my parents when I was ten. I ended up living with Bobby Singer after that. Remember?"

"Destiny Williams? I didn't even recognize you! It's great to see you!" said Sam. She should have known they wouldn't recognize her. When she was a kid her natural hair color was platinum blonde. But ever since leaving Bobby's house she dyed it different colors all the time. Right now it was dark brown with red streaks. Her eyes were still the same chocolate brown they had always been.

"Des! It's great to see you! We thought you moved to California," said Dean.

"I did but you know...it was kind of boring. Right now I need your help."

**SUPERNATURAL**

Destiny's POV

A hunter named Travis was after Jack Montgomery, a friend of mine because he was starting to change into something called a Rugaru. Sam and Dean already talked to Travis and knew what was going on. They told me they would try to help Jack but if he changed they would have to kill him.

We all drove over to the Montgomery house.

"Are you sure your emotions aren't getting the best of you here?" asked Dean. Sam and Dean had been arguing the whole way over here. Sam told Dean to pull over so they could have it out. I sat awkwardly in the back seat.

"The reason I didn't tell you about what I was doing is because I knew you'd react this way!" yelled Sam.

"And he has a right to! Sam, what your doing isn't good! You can't just drink demon blood and think there won't be consequences!" I yelled. I couldn't believe Sam had changed so much. I wondered if the Sam I knew was gone forever.

"Stay out of this Destiny! It doesn't involve you!" said Sam.

"It sure as hell involves me! Sam we were friends."

"I'm not sure if you know the difference between right and wrong anymore Sam," said Dean angrily.

I got out of the car, furious. Sam and I used to be so close and now he wouldn't listen to anything I said. Sam and Dean got out of the car and walked up to the house. Jack was watering his garden.

"Jack?"

"Destiny! It's been awhile. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. These are my friends Sam and Dean Winchester. We need to talk to you about something really important. Can we come inside?"

I let Sam and Dean explain to Jack that he was a rugaru. Jack was having a hard time wrapping his head around it. He refused to believe it. Why would he? I knew about this stuff and it sounded ridiculous to me. But he knew he was hungry and it was only going to get worse.

"Long pig. A little man-burger helper? That ever cross your mind?" said Dean. Jack denied it as I expected him to.

"Jack you have to fight it," I said," you feed once and it's all over. We'll have to stop you."

Jack paused. "Stop me? Did somebody…did somebody stop my dad?"

Sam answered, "Yes." Jack got angry. He started yelling and kicked us off his property. I couldn't deal with the fact that this was happening to a friend of mine. I wanted him to be ok but I knew there was a better chance of us having to kill him than everything working out the way I wanted it to.

"We better run survailance on him tonight. Make sure he doesn't eat anybody," said Dean, "do you have anywhere you can stay Destiny?"

"Woah woah woah I'm going with you! He's my friend!"

"You could get hurt if something goes wrong, "Dean argued, "it would be easier if me and Sam didn't have to keep track of you and fight him at the same time."

"Ok first of all it's not even a guarantee that something is going to go wrong. Second, I can take care of myself! Remember how I told you my normal, apple pie life didn't work out? Well that's because demons were after me and I had to give it up and fight them!" Dean just stared at me. I think he just wasn't used to people other than Sam talking back to him like that. I felt slightly guilty for yelling at him like that

"I know how to fight, Dean," I said, keeping calm this time, "Bobby taught me for the seven years I lived with him. I learned from the best," I smiled and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine you can come. But if you get hurt it's not on me," he said. I know the reason he didn't want me to go is because he cared about me but sometimes he could be overprotective. Even as teenagers he was this way. He acted like he was actually my brother.

* * *

We were sitting in the Impala in front of Jack's house. It was completely silent. I saw movement on the fire escape.

"Guys I think that's Jack. We better go in," I said

We leaped out of the Impala and busted through Jack's front door. Jack's wife shrieked.

"We're here to save you…I guess," said Dean. Jack was nowhere to be found though. His wife said she was going to call the cops. We ran out of the building and drove away as fast as we could. Sam and Dean were staying at a dingy motel room. I didn't understand why. They commit credit card fraud all the time. It woldn't be that hard to steal enough money to stay in a nicer hotel room.

"We can't do that because then people will suspect something," said Dean.

"She has a point though," said Sam, "we don't have to stay in like a five star hotel or anything but I think we could afford something a little nicer."

Then they started arguing about their living situation. I spaced out. I thought I started hearing a voice so I tried to listen to it. I couldn't hear a word it was saying. I couldn't even tell what the tone of voice was like. All I could hear was that it was trying to talk to me.

"Earth to Destiny!" yelled Dean. "We're going to Jack's place. We think something is going on."

"Ok. I think I'm going to stay here and go to bed or something." I felt really weak all of a sudden. I hadn't been fighting. I hadn't done anything physically stressful all day. Maybe I was getting sick or something. Sam and Dean left and I was in the motel room all alone.

* * *

I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard a noise outside. It sounded like wings fluttering. Quickly I got dressed and grabbed my demon knife off of the bathroom sink. I stepped outside making sure the demon wouldn't see me. He seemed to be of average height and he was wearing a trench coat which seemed a little weird for a demon. I went behind him and stabbed him in the back. Nothing happened. I backed away, scared of what he would do next. If a demon knife couldn't kill him I was screwed. I didn't know the exorcism chant that Sam and Dean always used. I'd always had trouble pronouncing the words. There was nothing else that could save me.

Slowly he turned around and looked at me. I thought I was about to go into shock over the fact that I was probably about to die because I took that moment to realize he was actually attractive. Well, his meat suit anyway. He had dark, wavy hair, a sort of scruffy face, beautiful blue eyes, and he was wearing a suit and trench coat. I was losing my mind. He pulled the knife out of his back and started walking toward me.

"What are you," I asked him my voice barely audible. I was backed against a wall. He stopped right in front of me and just stared at me. This demon needed to learn personal space.

"I am an angel of the Lord," he said, "my name is Castiel. And you are Destiny Williams." Lighting flashed. I saw an outline of wings. I couldn't believe it. Angels really did exist. I started freaking out and next thing I knew, I was looking at the ceiling and then everything blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

When I woke up, I felt disoriented. Then I realized I was in the backseat of the Impala. Dean was telling Sam about the next case.

"What's going on," I asked.

"We're going after a vampire," said Dean a little too happily. "Just like the good old days." That explained it.

"Um...before...at the motel. There was a man...?" I said wearily.

"What do you mean," asked Sam.

"Nevermind." It felt like it was a dream so I decided to believe that instead of what really happened. After all, angels weren't real. I went back to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up we were at Oktoberfest. I never liked Oktoberfest. It just seemed like an excuse for people to dress up like idiots and drink oversized mugs of beer.

"You saw the new Indiana Jones movie without me," asked Dean.

"You were in hell Dean."

"You were in HELL," I yelled a little too loudly. We looked around, no one seemed to notice. I pulled Dean away from the crowd.

"I can't believe you were in hell and i\I'm just now finding out," I said quietly.

"Ok I promise we'll catch up later. Can we please just work the case," he said.

"Fine," I said. I walked away unhappily. Based on Dean's expression when he said he'd tell me about it, I knew he wouldn't really tell me anything. I know I just started hanging out with them but I felt like that was something they should have told me. We used to be like family after all.

I noticed someone looking around suspiciously. He made eye contact with me. Lucky for me today was the day I had my machete with me. I was able to pass it off as a prop for a costume.

"Hey you guys take care of this," I told Sam and Dean, I have something I have to do."

"Be careful Des," said Sam.

* * *

I went over to the buildings he disappeared behind. There was no one around. I started to wonder if I was imagining it. I walked into the back alley to be sure nothing was going on. When I turned around a man with black eyes was looking down at me. He raised his knife and brought it down on me.

I dove out of the way before he could kill me. Apparently I wasn't quick enough because he sliced my arm. There was a deep, bloody gash across my bicep. The pain was enough to make me dizzy. I grabbed my demon knife out of my boot and just as he brought his knife down on me again I knocked the knife out of his hand and stabbed him in the chest. He fell on top of me.

I pushed him off me and tried to get up. The gash in my arm was deeper than I thought. I was losing too much blood. I got dizzy and fell to the ground. Everything was spinning. I blinked a few times in the hope that it would stop. It didn't. I was going to die in an alley at Oktoberfest. I was hoping this wasn't how my legacy would end. I always pictured a hero's death. Going down fighting an army of demons. Dean would be pissed. I wish he was here to save me. I wish anyone was here to save me.

My vision was going black around the edges. I looked up and saw the man with the trench coat from the motel. Great now I was hallucinating too. Why couldn't i just die! He pressed his fingers to my forehead.

I couldn't believe it. Everything was normal again. I wasn't dizzy and my vision was clear. I felt my arm. The gash was gone but my shirt was still a torn up, bloody mess. I was back to normal. And apparently I wasn't hallucinating. The man with the trench coat was still there.

"C-Castiel? Is that your name," I asked.

"Yes," he replied, "are you ok?"

"Fine. Why did you save me?"

"I was told to protect you," he answered.

"What do you mean?" He was already gone.

I went back to the festival and blended with the crowd as if nothing had ever happened.

I couldn't understand why Castiel was pissing me off so much. I had seen him twice for like one minute. I didn't even know him. He had saved my life. I should be grateful. Instead all I could think about was why he thought he was so much better than me. It wouldn't kill him to answer one freaking question. That was probably how all angels were. I needed to find Sam and Dean. Maybe they would help me hunt him.

It was nightfall when i found them. They both looked like they had been beaten. And as usual, Dean was kissing some girl.

"Des! There you are," exclaimed Dean.

"And there you guys are. What happened to you," I asked.

"Fought a shifter," replied Sam, "What happened to you?"

"Fought a demon."

"There's not a scratch on you. Where did the blood come from," asked Dean.

I decided not to tell him. I was going to take care of Castiel on my own.

"It's the demon's," I replied, "I'm hungry. Let's get some food."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," said Dean.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"You guys can impersonate FBI agents all you want but I want no part of it." Sam and Dean were trying to get me to investigate a case with them. I really had no problem with breaking a federal law but I had my own stuff I needed to do.

"I'm actually going to see Bobby," i said.

"Call if you need anything," said Sam.

"I will. Promise." They left.

I packed my stuff and got ready to drive 9 hours to South Dakota. When I got to Bobby's house it was almost night. I knocked on the door. When he opened it I could see the shotgun he had behind his back. I wasn't sure he'd remember me. The last time I saw him was 6 years ago. I ran away when I was 17. He understood too. I ended up calling him and telling him where I was so he knew I wasn't dead. And now here I was on his doorstep 6 years later.

"Hey Bobby! You haven't changed a bit have you," I said nodding towards the gun.

"Destiny Williams! It's been too long! Come here!" Bobby pulled me into a hug. He really was like a dad to me. He invited me inside and told me to make myself at home.

I had been looking at old pictures while Bobby went into another room. When he came back he pulled out a flask and splashed me in the face with what I assume was holy water. Good old Bobby.

"Sorry. Safety precaution," he said with a shrug. He pulled out a silver knife and held out his hand. I sighed and pulled out my own silver knife. I sliced my forearm.

"There. Am I safe?"

"Yes. Idgit," said Bobby,"So what brings you to South Dakota?"

I debated keeping it to myself. I knew Bobby would know if I lied to him though.

"Well I've been working with Sam and Dean lately...and um...there's this guy who says he's an angel." Bobby looked like he knew exactly who I was talking about.

I continued, "His name is Castiel and he says he's here to protect me but I don't trust him. I mean really? Angels?"

"Yeah well apparently angels are real. He's also protecting Dean," said Bobby. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Castiel get your ass down here!" he yelled.

Yeah like an angel would show up after being yelled at like- I heard wings behind me. He was right behind me. And I mean RIGHT behind me. Our faces were almost touching.

"Jeez! Personal space," I said.

"Sorry," Castiel said while backing up, "what do you need Bobby?"

"See Destiny? He's one of the good guys," said Bobby, "he's not going to hurt you."

"Ok fine. Let's pretend I believe you," I said angrily," why are you supposed to protect me?"

"I don't know. They didn't tell me. All I know is I'm supposed to keep you and Dean from harm," he said.

"Wait a minute. How long have you been 'protecting' me," I asked.

"About a year," he replied after a long pause.

"A year," I was pissed now, "a freaking YEAR! I almost died too many times to count in the last year! Where were you?" No answer.

"Ok I'm out of here," i paused, "Bobby it was great to see you," I said giving him a genuine smile.

* * *

I was driving home and my thoughts started roaming. I couldn't believe it. Castiel was supposed to be protecting me? He was doing a terrible job of it. If I was so important why wasn't he doing his job? Obviously he doesn't care if I die.

An idea popped into my head. It was a terrible idea. I was too angry to be rational about this though. I started speeding. I was going way over the speed limit. Still nothing. He still wasn't here. I saw a turn coming up. I had no intention of turning.

As I approached the turn I closed my eyes, prepared to die. I heard wings next to me and the car slowed and came to a stop while I was still holding the gas pedal. I opened my eyes and just stared straight ahead.

I kept looking straight ahead for about a minute with a death grip on the steering wheel. I knew who I would see if I looked over. I could feel his gaze. I turned and saw him. Sitting in the passenger seat of my Mustang was none other than Castiel. He looked beyond pissed. It was actually scaring me.

"Cas-" he cut me off.

"Why were you trying to kill yourself," he asked the tone of his voice rougher than usual.

"I wasn't," I answered, "I just wasn't sure you were really protecting me." My face was void of all emotion but on the inside I was terrified of the look he was giving me. And I'm not scared of anyone.

"I understand if you don't trust me but at least try not to get yourself killed," he replied sternly. My phone rang. We didn't stop staring at each other even while I answered. It was Sam. Apparently Dean had ghost sickness which I knew all about already. A friend of mine died from it. Sam needed me to stay with Dean while him and Bobby fought the ghost that was causing it.

"I'm already on my way," I said. I hung up the phone. "I'm sorry Castiel. I'll try to be more careful," I said my face still blank.

"Thank you," he said. I blinked and he was gone.

* * *

I was at the hotel with Dean. He had been hallucinating and Sam had to snap him out of it. Sam had a plan to save Dean but he didn't tell me what it was. It was probably something dangerous and I would try to stop so I understood that he didn't want to tell me. Instead he chose to leave me with Dean who was losing his mind.

"Dean," I said, "I'm going out to get us some beers. Do you think you can survive without me for five minutes?"

"Um...maybe?" he said very unsure. It would have to do. I rolled my eyes and left.

* * *

When I got back twenty minutes later the room was trashed. I figured Dean just hallucinated again and went crazy.

"Sorry it took longer than I thought," I said, "I..." That's when I saw Sheriff Britten lying dead on the floor.

"Dean! DEAN!" I looked around for him becoming really worried.

He was in the other room lying on the floor. Not moving or blinking. There was no way this was happening. I crouched down and nudged him.

"Dean," my voice was barely audible. I didn't recognize it as my own.

"Dean!" I yelled. I shook him harder this time.

I was in shock. I couldn't believe he was dead. And it was my fault. A single tear escaped. That's when Dean woke up.

"Dean!" I yelled excitedly, "are you ok?"

"Fine. I'm fine," he replied. I hugged him. It took him a minute to hug me back. I don't think he realized how much I really did care about him.

Sam called to see if it worked. He explained how whatever he did killed the ghost. I wasn't really listening. Dean said he hallucinated howler monkeys which I didn't believe. I decided to let it go. The three of us got in the Impala and left.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

It was Halloween and we were working a case. Dean actually let me drive the Impala. But of course I wasn't allowed to help with the investigation.

When Sam and Dean got in the car they explained the case to me. Apparently a woman's husband, Luke Wallace, had eaten candy with razorblades in it. After searching her kitchen they had found a hex bag.

"So it was a witch?" I asked.

"Looks like," Sam replied, "Now we have to find out who."

* * *

We got back to the hotel. Sam opened the hex bag. It was out of the oridnary. There was the metacarpal bone of a newborn baby. That's gross. I think witches grossed me out as much as they grossed Dean out.

Dean couldn't find anything about Luke Wallace. He was completely boring. This case was lame. Sam and Dean started talking and I completely spaced out.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew I was in a forest with no memory of coming here. It was really dark. I started wondering around trying to find my way out. All there was, was trees and darkness. Then I think I saw my sister. I wasn't sure if it was her or not because the last time I saw her I was five and she was seventeen. She just kind of disappeared one day. I tried to find her years ago but it was useless. No one knew anything about her disappearance.

"Help me get out of here," I said. She smiled at me. Then her eyes turned black. She grabbed my throat. I lifted my leg and kicked her in the stomach. She dropped me and I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could possibly carry me.

This was feeling less and less like a dream. The demon that looked like my sister came out of nowhere and tripped me. I rolled down a hill. She was standing above me. I tried to crawl away. Something grabbed me and I screamed.

* * *

I woke up in one of the motel's beds. Castiel was sitting next to me, his hand on my arm. I sat up.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"I'm fine. It was just a dream," I replied.

"It wasn't just a dream. The witch did that so you wouldn't be able to help Sam and Dean."

He disappeared. No goodbye? He reappeared a few seconds later with some guy in a suit. I figured he was probably an angel too.

"Don't ask any questions," said the man.

Castiel didn't say anything. He just stood there with a serious expression on his face while I sat on the bed trying to figure out what was going on. I was getting a little creeped out. I contemplated trying to escape. I glanced at Castiel. He just barely shook his head 'no' as if he knew what I was thinking. So he could read minds. Fantastic. I blushed, though I wasn't sure why. I hadn't thought anything too embarrassing. And even if I had it wasn't about him.

That was the moment my brain decided to take note of how attractive Cas was. His hair, his face, his eyes were such a beautiful blue. I couldn't control my thoughts anymore. They started getting awkward. I realized what was happening.

I blushed and my eyes went wide. I think I pretty much mirrored Cas' expression. This was very uncomfortable. Especially since the creepy man was still here and if Cas could read minds then he probably could too.

* * *

Sam and Dean finally got back. This was the first time Sam was meeting Castiel. He seemed really honored to be meeting an angel.

"Sam Winchester. The boy with the demon blood. I'm glad to hear you've ceased your extracurricular activities," said Cas after awkwardly shaking Sam's hand.

"Let's keep it that way," said the other man who was now standing by the window.

Castiel asked Sam and Dean if they had found the witch. I stopped listening. I was still trying to figure out an escape plan. Castiel introduced the other angel. His name was Uriel. He was there to destroy the town. Wait...

"Destroy the town?" I yelled in shock, "You can't destroy the entire town! Think of how many innocent people you're killing!"

I was right in front of Uriel now. I realized I was no threat to him but it didn't really matter. I was angry.

"Castiel control your girlfriend or I will," said Uriel.

"Girlfriend," said me and Cas simultaneously.

"I heard what you two were thinking about each other. Castiel isn't even supposed to have emotions," said Uriel.

So Castiel thought about me too. Maybe he wasn't like the other angels. Why couldn't he experience emotions though?

"Because it's how he was trained," said Uriel answering my thoughts. Creepy.

""Well he can do what he wants! It's not hurting you! So what if he's not like the rest of you arrogant douche bags," I yelled in Uriel's face. Uriel touched my forehead and everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up Cas was standing in the corner. He told me Sam and Dean were already on the next case and Uriel said to remind me what happened when I tried to live a normal life. He apparently knew I wanted to leave Sam and Dean. Cas walked up to me and told me to be careful then he vanished leaving me confused. On a spur of the moment decision I got in my car and drove away without looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

It had been about three or four weeks since I left Sam and Dean. I guess they weren't too worried or they would have called me or tried to find me or something. Nice to know they cared.

I was in a forest hunting a wendigo even though I didn't remember how to kill it. I know it was the first thing Bobby taught me but I never thought I would need to know that. I brought an axe and hoped that would be enough. I heard leaves crunching behind me and turned around. Nothing. I walked in that direction for about three feet then suddenly my face was on the cold ground and my axe was no longer in my hand.

I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to grab it but I was knocked down again. The wendigo was on my back. It snarled in my ear. I couldn't move. There was no way out of this. I closed my eyes.

All at once it bit me, I screamed in pain, and then it was just gone. I didn't see who saved me. There was a small chunk missing out of my shoulder. Then Cas rolled me over and healed me. He helped me up. He must have killed the wendigo because it was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you ok?" he asked. It seemed like he asked me that a lot.

"Fine. Thanks," I replied.

"I need you to come with me," he said. He grabbed me and zapped us away before I could say no. Next thing I knew, I was in the back of the impala parked in front of someone's house.

"Hey guys!" I said. Sam and Dean jumped. They stared at me for what seemed like hours.

"How's it going..." I said nervously.

"How's it going?" Dean was pissed, "You've been gone for a month and all you can say is how's it going?"

"Um I can explain"

"There's no time for that. We've got a case," said Sam.

Sam and Dean got out of the car and I followed not bothering to ask what the case was about. Dean knocked on the door.

"What's this, like a Harry and the Hendersons deal," he asked. I had no idea what that meant. Dean was getting old.

"Hello," a little girl opened the door.

"Hello!" said Sam, "Um could we...you know what? Are your parents home?"

"Nope." That was great parenting...

"No. Um have you seen a really really furry..." Dean started.

"Is he in trouble?" asked the little girl.

Sam answered, "No. We just-We wanted to make sure he was ok"

"He's my teddy. I think he's sick," she said. I took this opportunity to jump in.

"Wow...uh...amazing. Cause you know what? We are teddy bear doctors," I said. Dean looked at me like I was crazy.

"I got this guys," I whispered as the girl took us upstairs.

When she opened the door there was a large and seemingly drunk teddy bear watching TV. Just when I thought I'd seen it all.

We talked to the teddy bear a little bit and he was clearly insane. He tried to shoot himself in the head and all that happened was he lost a little stuffing. I told the little girl whose name was Audrey that he had lollipop disease and she needed to leave the house. Sam and Dean said something about going to a wishing well while I got a motel room and took a nap. Dean had apparently not cared that I ran away anymore cause he never asked about it.

I had slept through the entire rest of the case. Which was probably ok since I didn't know what was going on anyway. I drove to some random dive bar, right behind Sam and Dean in the Impala. Sam was playing pool to hustle people out of their money and I was watching.

Dean walked up to the man and said, "Excuse me. My brother's a little sauced to be making bets."

"Hey shut up Dean! I'm fine," said Sam slurring his words slightly.

"No Sam. You're drunk," I said.

"Stay out of this sweetheart," said the man giving me a subtle wink. I looked at Dean and it looked like he was trying to restrain himself from killing the man.

"Let's make it five hundred," said Sam.

Sam broke and sunk several balls. Then he looked across the room and said, "Keep the money."

"What?!" I exclaimed. I turned to see what was so important. That must have been Ruby. I'd heard stories about her but I'd never met her personally, nor did I have any desire to. If I did I'd probably kill her and Sam would hate me and it would be this whole big mess. I was still contemplating it though...

"Dean, I'm gonna leave," I said.

"Yeah you do that," he said going after Sam.

On the way back to my car which was all the way across the parking lot, I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around and no one was there.

"Hello," I called. Nothing. I turned back to go to my car and was startled to find the man Sam had been playing pool with. Except now his eyes were black.

"Hey sweetheart. Miss me?" When he opened his mouth to talked I noticed he had a mouth full of fangs. He was a vampire. I was deathly afraid of vampires and didn't have any weapons. I was too scared to move. He picked me up and tossed me into the nearby forest. I hit a tree and fell to the ground. I tried to get up but I was getting dizzy. My head was bleeding too much. I had no idea where the vampire was. I thought I was going to die.

Finally, I got up and leaned against the tree. My only chance of survival was to run. So that's what I did. Or tried to do. I kept tripping over my own feet. Then I felt a hand on my back and suddenly I was looking at the ground. I turned around and saw the vampire. He got on top of me and got ready to bite me. I was much too weak to fight. I closed my eyes and waited for death.

* * *

Castiel shouldn't have been there. He was getting too close to the humans in his charge and he knew it. The other angels knew it too. If he didn't stop he would be punished. But for some reason he didn't care. He just needed to see Destiny. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He also had a feeling she was in trouble. He was in the forest near the dive bar Sam and Dean were in.

He saw a man push a girl down. He couldn't tell who she was. Her head was bleeding badly. Cas was surprised she wasn't dead with a wound like that. She must be a fighter. She turned around and Cas saw that it was Destiny. He rushed over and pulled the vampire off of her.

* * *

The vampire was suddenly gone. I didn't think it bit me. I opened my eyes and saw Castiel. Actually, I saw three Castiels. I was really dizzy.

"M-my head," I stammered. I was starting to black out. I closed my eyes. Cas put two fingers to my head and healed me.

I opened my eyes. My vision was clear and I was no longer dizzy. I was covered in blood though. My hair was matted and my clothes were soaked. I couldn't believe I had lost that much blood and still survived. Cas helped me to my feet.

"Thanks Cas. How'd you know I was here," I asked.

"I had a feeling you were in distress," replied Cas.

"But I didn't call you."

"I know," he said, "but you should have. You could have died."

"Sorry," I said somewhat sarcastically, "Where are Sam and Dean?" Cas told me and I got in my car and drove off to find them.

I found their motel room and went in without knocking.

"Nice to see you. Where have you been," asked Dean.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I said, "So what's going on?"

"Sam's filling me in on what he's been up to in his free time," Dean replied.

So I sat and listened to Sam talk about how he had sex with Ruby which was an image I did not want in my head, and how Ruby was teaching him how to use his psychic powers to kill Lillith.

"Housekeeping."

"Not now," I said.

"I've got clean towels," said the maid. Dean opened the door and the maid walked in and gave him an address.

"What?" I said. It was Ruby possessing the maid. She said there were demons in the hallway and we needed to leave.

It was night and we were in a cabin with Ruby and Anna who could hear angels talk. Anna didn't know her parents were dead so I had to tell her. She didn't take it well. She cried on my shoulder and it was disgusting.

Suddenly the door burst in and in walked Castiel and Uriel. They came to kill Anna.


End file.
